The First Adventure
by ka-aa-me
Summary: PRequel to The Trio. Its Cameron's birthday and Megan's at some concert, he looks at Kayla and sees her for the beautiful young woman she is, and kisses her. Megan walks in and sees them then bursts into tears. The next day Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy run off
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cameron's mouth twitched. A lopsided party hat slid off his head and hung just below his chin. His usually I-don't-care-how-I-look messy hair had been styled to a hey-I'm-cute-with-messy-hair! hair. Kayla unenthusiastically threw confetti on his head. He glanced at her and saw a beautiful girl he had never seen before. He shook his head and threw those thoughts out of his mind.

"When is she going to get here?" He said impatiently referring to Kayla's twin.

"Ricky got backstage passes to the Subsonics which Megan just couldn't refuse." Kayla replied. Cameron looked over at her. Perhaps it was his loneliness that made her seem pretty to him. He always thought of her as his best friend.

"Hey Kay?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied propping her head on her hand and facing him. She had fancied herself up a bit for his birthday party with lip-gloss and a new purple shirt which looked fantastic on her. The gloss glistened on her lips tempting him. He gave in and leaned across the table kissing her. She found herself kissing back. Cameron wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her onto the table knocking the two plates full of cake and the one empty plate to the floor. Just then Megan walked in in tears.

"Ricky he-" She stopped to see the sight. Bursting out in even more tears she ran off.

"Megan?" Kayla tilted her head to see Megan's retreating back. She looked at Cameron with disbelief at what they were just doing and he had the same look. Then both of them scrambled off the table and ran after Megan.

* * *

A tall attractive woman with dark brown hair walked into Megan's room. "Honey I bought you some ice cream to help deal with the pain." She handed Megan the carton of Ben & Jerry's and a spoon, both were viciously taken from her hands. The woman kissed Megan's forehead and left the room. The Kayla walked in.

"He kissed me first." She stated before climbing into the top bunk where she grabbed a small brown teddy bear.

"You looked like you were enjoying it." Megan grumpily replied.

"I don't know what came over me! He was really depressed because you weren't there."

"Ricky didn't take me to the concert. Turned out the tickets were counterfeit." Megan said. "After we were kicked out he took me to his house. No one was home and he took me to his room." Kayla stiffened a bit clutching the bear. "He took his shirt off. I pretended not to notice."

"What happened?" Kayla stiffened she had a feeling of what this was leading to.

"He told me to sit on the bed. I did he sat down as well and kissed me same as always. He pressed me to the bed. I started freaking out." Megan continued, "I looked into his eyes and they were… black. Pure black. It scared me." She hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "When I struggled he got mad and tossed me off the bed. Then I came home." Her face turned angry. "I decided to say I was sorry to Cameron for missing his birthday when HELLO you two were making out on the table!"

"I don't know what came over me." Kayla told her.

"Ricky told me that the poem that made me like him was written by Cameron." She sighed. "Cameron wrote all those English assignments that made me fall in love with Ricky! So I decided to tell him I knew about him and that I wanted to give it a shot to see if we would work out and YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH HIM ON THE TABLE! MY SISTER AND MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME!"

"I told you I was sorry and I didn't know what came over me! Let it go already!" Kayla screamed at Megan, who burst into more tears and ran out of the room. Kayla grabbed the ice cream and took a huge bite. "I mean it. I'm sorry." She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Megan glared at Cameron and Kayla from across the hall. Ricky had his arms around her and kissed her cheek smiling at Cameron, who was seeping in his jealousy.

Kayla touched his arm and whispered, "Forget them." Inside she was astounded at what she had said.

"Ok." Cameron replied, sighing. Kayla leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Its alright. She forgot your birthday remember?" She questioned.

"Yeah I remember," He looked back at Megan sorrowfully and shook his head. "It's just that…" He drifted off.

"You wonder why she reacted like she did when she learned about us?" She finished.

"What do you mean us?" Cameron looked at Kayla. What was wrong with her? He then saw she was different.

Her dark brown hair was curled into ringlets. Her shirt was a deep violet to match her eyes. Its long sleeves cut diagonally starting at the elbow and ending at the wrists. The neckline was V shaped and swooped down to enhance her cleavage. A black mini-skirt hugged her waist, Cameron looked up and the drooling boys. Purple boots clung relentlessly to her legs. He couldn't help staring.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked looking away.

"You don't like it?" She looked hurt. "I picked it out for your birthday…"

For the first time in two days Cameron smiled. He couldn't help it. Kayla, his beautiful best friend, had worn a revealing outfit to impress him. "I like it." He liked her too. He felt a sad stare at the back of his head.

"Ricky we need to talk." He overheard Megan say. A slam came from behind him. He twisted around to see-

Ricky with Megan pinned against the wall. His hands were busy with her shirt.

"What are you doing to that girl?" A boy walked up and put a hand on Ricky's shoulder. His brown hair flopped into his face and brown eyes fixated on the jock. Several girls swooned, wishing they were Megan. (Sorry just had to put that in you'll see why)

"Get off me Stern." Ricky growled unbuttoning Megan's shirt. Ulrich pulled Ricky away. Megan was about to run to her friends when she froze. She didn't have any anymore friends. She wasn't talking to Kayla or Cameron. "You really did it this time!" Ricky pulled his fist back. Right before it hit Ulrich's face, Ulrich stopped it. With his fist in Ulrich's palm, Ricky twisted his arm. "You shouldn't have done that!" He swung a limp Megan over his shoulder and ran off of the school grounds. The blonde computer geek known as Jeremy ran up to Ulrich and whispered something in his ear. Ulrich nodded and ran after Ricky with Jeremy trailing behind.

Cameron ran after Ricky while the guy he thought was going to save Megan was running the other way. Kayla slumped to the ground. Cameron twisted around, not knowing who to take care of. He ran to Kayla.

"Kayla?" He asked. She reached up to touch his cheek. She pulled his face down to meet her own. His mind clouded. Kayla gasped as the ghost in her transferred to Cameron. He grinned and straddled her body. She stared up at him in fear, realizing what she was wearing. Pitch black eyes. _Just like Megan said. _She felt him reached up her shirt, gripping what was under it. He kissed her. She had felt this sensation once before. His warm lips were soft against her own. He removed his hand from under her shirt and softly caressed her hair. She pushed him away.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" She screamed at him.

He frowned and sighed, "Sorry." He ran off.

* * *

Kayla finally decided to follow the kids. She followed them into a sewer, and into a factory. Once Jeremy was alone she jumped him no not that way perverts. "Why is Cameron acting so strange?" She asked, scaring Jeremy out of his wits. He looked behind him. Kayla's eyes were filled with anger. _These kids have SOMETHING to do with what's happening. _She thought. There was a long silence.

"Go downstairs and go into one of the tubes. I'll explain later." Jeremy finally said.

* * *

Megan viciously pushed her spoon into the ice cream

"I'd be happy to die for what Angel had! Someone to for unafraid to say I love yooooooou!" Goodbye Love blared out of the speakers of the home theater. Someone walked in and sat in the seat beside her.

"I'm sorry Megan…" Cameron's soft voice came from her left side.

"Sh… Mark is singing." She silenced him.

"Megan the reason I-" Cameron continued.

"Shut up! You gave up on me! You decided that my sister was a better match! I know you wrote those poems for Ricky! AND I DECIDED TO SEE IF IT WOULD WORK OUT!" She screamed, tears running down her face. "I HATE YOU!" She ran out of the room. Cameron sighed and took a bite out of the ice cream, trying to see if it helped his heart like so many forced chick flicks with the twins had implied.

"What do you know it works." He admitted.

* * *

A/n as you can see I love the musical RENT. 


End file.
